Silence
by Tengoku no Arashi
Summary: When the blonde shinigami sealed away the Kyuubi into Naruto, Hiruzen Sarutobi thought all was well. However, the seal becomes unstable and now he's being told Naruto must go to this 'Soul Society! How will growing up in the Seireitei and being adopted by a noble clan affect Naruto, the Soul Society, and the entirety of the Afterlife? SEMI-Permanent Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Silence**

**By: Tengoku no Arashi**

**Prologue**

**XxX**

******A/N: This IS my first fanfiction so I will need a lot of support from you guys. I do have high hopes for this fic and hope you enjoy it. I will accept ALL reviews, even usually have a grain of truth in them and can help improve the writing, so if you feel the need to notify me of something please do. Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I, Tengoku no Arashi, do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Bleach. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo. Please support the official release.**

******XxX**

"Remember this well. There are two types of fights. As we have put our lives in battle, we must be able to distinguish between the two. The fight to protect life, and the fight to protect pride."  
-Ukitake Jushiro

XxX

******"Hollow/Monster/Zanpaktou Speaking"**

_**"Hollow/Monster/Zanpaktou Thinking'**_

"Shinigami/Human/Arrancar Speaking"

_'Shinigami/Human/Arrancar Thinking'_

**Technique/Zanpaktou Name**

**XxX**

In the village of Konohagakure no Sato at the Hokage Tower a meeting of utmost importance was being made that would decide the fate of a young child, and possibly the entire village. Who was this child? Why Naruto Uzumaki of course.

In the aftermath of the attack made by one of the most terrifying beings in existence, the Kyuubi no Yoko, Sarutobi Hiruzen was making the necesary decisions for the villages survival. These included the major relocation of forces and the dealing with of casualties (which had thankfully been far less than what they could have been. Thanks to the Yondaime's sacrifice.) As acting Hokage, it was his duty. Usually he would be conferring with the council. However, the decision he was currently dealing with, was better done alone. Why? Because The Sandaime Hokage, was talking to himself.

Well, rather he was speaking to the shinigami who sealed the Kyuubi and recently made captain of Squad 12 of the Gotei 13; Urahara Kisuke.

Kisuke wore a ruffled black shihakushō along with his standard captains haori. At his waist was his trusty zanpaktou, Benihime. While Kisuke appeared calm on the surface, under that facade was a pit of boiling emotions. Currently, he explaining to the aged Hokage just what the consequences of the sealing were... and a certain miscalculation involving the container. Since this was a diplomatic matter, he had wisely sent his quick-tempered lieutenant, Hiyori, out of the room. This was his first important mission as a captain and he couldn't afford to mess it up any more than he already had. He had succesfully sealed the Kuubi, however there were some... complications. He could either come out as a hero, or lose serious face over this. _'Not to mention Yoruichi might kill me.' _

Across from Kisuke, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at his desk behind a suprisingly small pile of paperwork, beside a mountainous pile of reports. He was wearing the age old red uniform of the Hokage and was currently frustratingly smoking his favorite pipe. In his arms sat a small baby soundly asleep, exhausted by the days events. The child, incredibly, had spiky blonde hair despite being born that very day, along with cerulean blue eyes and, strangely, three whisker marks on each cheek. Giving him a mischievousness appearance. Whether these were birth marks caused from his mother being a jinchuuriki or his own status as a jinchuuriki, Sarutobi did not know.

_'Who would have thought it could have come to this?'_

"Surely there must be some other way, other than to take him!?" The aged hokage pleaded.

"I am sorry but the seal is just to unstable too allow young Naruto to stay here." Kisuke Urahara, Captain of the research division told the hokage.

"I thought you were a shinigami! How can a seal created by a _Death God_ be unstable!?" He cried out.

The blond man replied "You have to understand, this case is unprecedented in the history of the Soul Society, there are just too many variables too allow him to stay in the village. The Kyuubi had much more reiryoku than anticipated, even when split. What happens if the seal breaks, or weakens? Do you _want _the Kyuubi to break free and destroy the village?"

Sarutobi was silent.

"Besides, if he comes to the Soul Society we can insure both his and the seals survival. Also, do you _really _think the villagers will accept him as a hero? This way, if he is announced as dead he _will _be remembered as a hero and he can grow up with those that understand him. Then the hatred towards his prisoner cannot touch him." Kisuke could see Sarutobi was still unconvinced.

"I promise you, I will personally look after him, and he'll have the entire Gotei 13 watching over him as well " He said reassuringly.

Sarutobi was conflicted, how could he let the child of the man who was like another son to him be raised by total strangers? He owed it to Minato to try. On the other hand, if he didn't do this he put that very child's life in jeopardy. The shinigami _could _give him a home free from the villagers probable hatred with whatever this Gotei 13 was. But could a Death God provide all the things needed for a growing child? After much deliberation, the Sandaime Hokage had finally came to a decision.

With a whisper that could barely be heard Sarutobi told the shinigami "Fine, we have a deal." he just hoped he wouldn't regret this deal with the (supposed) devil.

"You've made the right decision." was the last thing he heard before the blonde shinigami disappeared in a flash of light... along with baby Naruto.

For several minutes Sarutobi just sat there, staring at the spot the captain had just been. Then he did something he had not done in a long time. He pulled out a bottle of sake, and took a long swig.

_'I'm sorry Minato'_

As he put away the bottle, the door to his office opened and an ANBU with the mask of a wolf entered.

"Hokage-sama, the council is waiting for you to begin deliberation." He said with a respectful tone.

Sarutobi took a moment to collect himself then stood up and said, "Then we'd best be off eh Kakashi?"

As they walked towards the council chambers Sarutobi prepared himself to give the news that the Yondaime's air was dead, and so was the Kyuubi.

_'They must never know the truth.' _Sarutobi promised himself.

With that, he stepped into the chamber.

**A/N: And so Naruto's journey begins. I know this is short, however it's purpose is to introduce the story and see how you guys liked it so; Great, good, Indifferent, bad, terrible, TELL ME. Also, the plot is very vague as of now, so suggestions as to where you would like it to go, pairings, and other suggestions will be taken into consideration. (As of now the pairing and zanpaktou are undecided so this includes Shikai/Bankai suggestion).**


	2. Why Do You Want To Be a Shinigami?

**Why Do You Want to Be a Shinigami?**

**XxX**

**A/N: Hi guys, couldn't sleep so I started writing and here ya go! Special thanks to SonOfHades And LoverOfArtemis for your review. It really helped me figure somethings out. Sorry but I decided to do the academy beginning anyway, it just came easier to me. **

**iiiALERT!- I have set up a poll on NARUTO'S PAIRING, vote for who you want naruto too be with. If the person you want is not available, P.M. me so I can either add them or count the P.M. as a vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, maybe one day I'll own Blaruto though...**

**XxX**

"You know why big brothers are born first? To protect the little ones that come after them."  
-Kurosaki Ichigo

**XxX**

**"Hollow/Monster/Zanpaktou Speaking"**

_**"Hollow/Monster/Zanpaktou Thinking'**_

"Shinigami/Human/Arrancar Speaking"

_'Shinigami/Human/Arrancar Thinking'_

**Technique/Zanpaktou Name**

_Flashback Words_

**XxX**

_(13 Years Later)_

"Naruto-kun!"

"Ahh!" A certain whiskered blond awoke form his slumber with a scream.

"Glad to see your awake Shiba-kun, did you have a good dream?" asked the clearly infuriated female instructor of Hollow Theory.

"No. It was _terrible,_ and had blood and fire and..." and then Naruto remembered where he was.

Naruto slowly began to tune her out as the instructor began her rant

He always sat at the back of the classroom in an attempt to escape notice for when he took his naps. Apparently in this case, it hadn't worked. Around him, the other students of the 5th year advanced class (All older than him, naturally) were staring at him, bored, while he was being chewed out by the professor. None of them really seemed alarmed, this was a daily occurrence for the young Shiba after all.

The professor continued her lecture "-and you have so much _potential _Shiba-kun. Do you realize how talented you are? If you only put in some effo-" Naruto began to tune out the lecture, _again, _ he'd heard it enough times already that he could probably recite it. He knew she meant well but, still, enough's enough.

Naruto Uzumaki Shiba had been at the Spiritual Arts academy for a whole of 1 month and had quickly become bored Most of the things they taught, he had known at 10 years old (Being a member of a one of the four great noble clans and being an apparent genius did have its advantages after all.). The only classes he didn't fall asleep in these days were Zanjutsu, and Hoho. Mostly because they were his favorite and actually required physical activity.

Naruto didn't get why Nii-san said he couldn't graduate already, something about "Interacting with his peers, and I always regretted graduation so soon, and you having to stay at least 1 year." He had had enough trouble getting Kaien-Nii to let him take the 5th year advanced classes as it was, even though he'd passed the 5th year entrance exam with a perfect score.

Looking up, Naruto realized that the teacher was waiting for him to say something.

"Yes, Sensei." The blond replied monotonously.

"Good, it's unseemly for one of the prestigious Shiba clan to act as you have. Now on to..." She began her speech on Menos-Type Hollow.

As the she continued on Naruto slumped back into his seat. He was wearing the standard blue, male academy uniform. Which actually matched quite well with his bright blue eyes. On his back he carried a generic sword in a black sheath.

Naruto sighed. Usually the teacher didn't catch him when he took a nap, he guessed he had just gotten unlucky. Why did they care so much anyway? Its not like he wouldn't pass the exams with a perfect score, he always did.

Now that he had collected himself Naruto began to ponder the dream he had before being rudely awoken.

_'Oh well' _He thought as he settled down in his seat.

**(10 Minutes Later)**

'_This class is sooo boring. I already know all of this.' _The blond thought for the thousandth time, weary of the lesson.

Naruto tried to think of some way to pass the time. After a few moments of thought he remembered his Asauchi.

_'I guess I can work on imprinting it with my reiryoku while I wait.'_

An Asauchi was the class of nameless Zanpakutou that all low-class shinigami wield. This includes shinigami who are still in training - those who do not yet belong to any of the Gotei 13 - all wield this generic Zanpakutou. When they start the academy, all shinigami are given this unnamed Zanpakutou. They must spend every waking moment with their Zanpakutou and as they progress in their training they slowly and methodically imprint the essence of their soul into their Asauchi. It is in this manner they guide and mold 'their own Zanpakutou.

Slinging the Asauchi of of his back and into his lap, Naruto began to focus his reiryoku, the blonde closed his eyes and concentrated on imprinting his very soul into the zanpaktou. However to the professor who was keeping an eye on him after his earlier infraction, Naruto appeared to be sleeping... _Again._

"Shiba-kun!"

"I wasn't sleeping this time!"

_'Troublesome woman' _

**XxX**

Naruto fiddled with the handle of his Asauchi as he walked to his next class, Zanjutsu.

Naruto was actually getting excited, he was really getting close to creating his zanpaktou, he just needed a little more time. After that he would have to start doing Jinzen. Hopefully he would unlock Shikai before the end of the year. If only he could train and not have to worry about class.

_'I hate school' _he thought, _'What am I even doing here?" _Naruto stopped for a moment and seriously thought about it.

**_(Flashback 2 Months Ago)_**

_Naruto sat under a sakura tree in the Shiba house's courtyard. He was reading a book on _**Eishōhaki(1)** _Kidou._

_"So if I... and then..." He muttered to himself as he read._

_"Oi, Naruto!" Naruto heard his Nii-san, Kaien Shiba, call from behind him._

_Kaien Shiba was of average height and appeared to be in his late twenties. He had spiky black hair similar to Naruto's own blonde hair. He wore the standard shinigami shihakusho with a small variation, on his arm was the lieutenant badge for squad 13. At his waist in his obi was his zanpaktou, Nejibana. Kaien had a kind, but just face and stormy gray eyes. He stood near the door to the house as he called to Naruto._

_Naruto stood up and started walking towards him. "Yeah?"_

_He walked into the house and sat at the table. "What is it?"_

_The normally laid back, humorous man stared at Naruto in a rare moment of seriousness. After looking at Naruto long and hard he asked him; "Naruto, do you want to become a shinigami?"_

_Naruto stared at him disbelievingly "Of course! You know that's been my dream since I was little."_

_"Why?"_

_"What?" Naruto stared at Kaien bewilderingly, what was this about?_

_"Why do you want to become a shinigami?" Kaien elaborated._

_At that, Naruto stopped and thought hard. Why _did _he want to become a shinigami? Was it because he wanted to follow in his brothers footsteps? Did he want the prestige? Or did he just want the power?_

_ 'No' he thought to himself 'that's definitely not it.'_

_Then what?_

_Then Naruto remembered._

**_(Flashback Within a Flashback-5 Years ago)_**

_As a special treat for his 8th birthday, Kaien had decided to take Naruto to the World of the Living, along with his wife, Miyako and his other siblings Kukaku and baby Ganju. Since they were off duty, neither Kaien nor Miyako wore their standard shinigami attire for the occasion, though they still wore their zanpaktou._

_ Miyako wore a white kimono that had sakura blossom designs along the fornt and a blue obi. She had let down her hair for the small vacation and it framed her off her brilliant green eyes. __Kaien wore a blue kimono with designs for crashing waves at the bottom. Both had their zanpaktou at their waists. __Kukaku had worn her usual red provocative robe that accentuated her ample cleavage, and had, like Miyako, let down her messy black hair which framed her green eyes. Kukaku carried baby Ganju with her, who only wore a white cloth diaper. Finally, Naruto had worn a simple orange kimono that had the Shiba clan symbol on the back and black flames on the bottom. and a black obi which he had received as a birthday present._

_ They had taken the clan Senkaimon to avoid traffic and quickly ended up at their destination. A relatively small forest clearing. The clearing was about 50 yards long and went around in a fairly circular fashion. It was just before noon and the sun could clearly be seen in the cloudless sky. The gentle breeze brought the chirping of birds to their ears._

_In the center of the clearing sat a large stone which stood just beside a small, clear pond. This was where Kaien led the others to._

_"Well isn't this nice." Miyako said as she took a large breath of air and sat on the stone. pulling out the picnic food._

_Kaien glanced at her as he helped and said "Yeah, this place has a lot of meaning, it's were my parents met." he appeared slightly saddened for a moment at the mention of their recently deceased parents but it was quickly broken by Naruto's shout._

_"It's also the best picnic spot EVER!" He said as he threw off his kimono revealing orange swim trunks and jumped of the stone into the pond in a cannon ball. However, in the process he got Kukaku wet, who was holding Ganju._

_quickly reavealing her own two peice swim suit, she screamed "NARUTO! I'm going to get you for that!" as she dived in after him (After putting Ganju down of course)_

_Laughing childishly, at Kukaku, Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. This infuriated Kukaku who came at him even faster._

_"Uh-Oh" Naruto said as he attempted to swim away. _

_However, today, luck was not on Naruto's side as Kukaku quickly caught up to him using her superior speed. As she got their she splashed Naruto hard with water. He in turn splashed her back with twice the water. This of course led to a drawn out battle full of giggles, splashes, and laughter that eventually pulled in the rest of the family until even little Ganju was at the edge of the pond splashing and giggling._

_After the "Epic Water War" as Naruto put it, they all sat down to enjoy the meal which consisted mainly of Naruto's favorite food, ramen. But as they were finishing up, a scream was heard a little ways off in the forest._

_"What was _that?_" Miyako cried as jumped up. She and Kaien quickly reached out with their senses._

_Finally finding the source of the cries, they both ran off towards the sounds quickly followed by Kukaku who told Naruto to "Stand Guard"._

_'I need to help!' Naruto thought_

_As soon as Kukaku was out of sight, Naruto turned to Ganju with a serious look on his face._

_"Ganju, stand guard I'm gonna go help!" With that, he ran off._

_Leaving the baby, who oddly seemed to have a determined look on his face, Naruto dashed off in the direction he had seen the others go._

_XxX_

_As Naruto reached the scene he stopped and froze._

_He stood at the edge of another clearing which was about twice as large as the one he had previously been at. Towards the left side of the clearing there appeared to be a young girl with a frightened look on her face and a chain coming out of her chest. What captured Naruto's attention though was in the center of the clearing._

_There, a creature with black skin stood. I t stood on four legs much like an ape and down the sides of its arms were red stripes. It had a mask much like the skull of a monkey. In it's hands, it held Kukaku Shiba, struggling against the monsters grip._

_Kaien and Miyako were nowhere to be found._

_Naruto was frozen. He didn't know what to do. He _wanted _to save Kukaku but he couldn't move._

_That moment of indecision was all it took, for the monsters lunged forward and bite into Kukaku._

_"NOO!"_

_Naruto had closed his eyes at the sight of the hollows brutal lunge towards Kukaku. As he opened them again, his they widened in horror. There, in the hands of that monster, _That Hollow, _was Kukaku. Blood everywhere 'HER blood' and she had stopped moving._

_As Naruto looked upon his bloodied sister, he saw redand finally found the courage to move. He knew he couldn't take the hollow head on, so he decided to try and buy time for Kaien or Miyako to show up. Hadou was out of the question, he might hit Kukaku, that only left Bakudou as he had no weapon. Raising his hands and beginning to draw the spell symbols in the air, Naruto began the incantation for the strongest Bakudou spell he knew at that time. At this, the hollow turned towards him._

_"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo: #9 Geki!_

_Naruto shouted with all his might. As the incantation finished, bright red energy began to envelop Naruto's body, the hollow suddenly lunged toward Naruto, however, before it could take a single step, the same red energy enveloped the hollow's body as well and the hollow stopped._

_The hollow screamed in outrage and tried even harder but was still unable to move. Seeing that the spell had worked, Naruto smirked. He might not have been able to move, but now neither could the hollow. Now he had to get help for Kukaku._

_Now that the hollow had been handled, Naruto called out,_

_"Kaien! Miyako! Where are you?"_

_Getting no answer, Naruto called again, and after a few minutes of more yelling, he received an answer._

_"Naruto is that you?" He heard from some bushes a little ways off._

_"Yes! come help, Kukaku is hurt!" He called._

_Out of the bushes, both Kaien and Miyako came running, they were breathing hard and Kaien had a long gash across his chest. Seeing the hollow enveloped in the red energy, they stopped for a moment._

_Naruto yelled at them urgently "Don't worry, that's just my kidou, it can't move. Hurry up and finish it."_

_With that Kaien dashed at the hollow. First he sliced of the arm that held Kukaku with his zanpaktou, then he cut the hollows head straight in half._

_Naruto, seeing that the deed was done, dropped the spell and collapsed, unconscious._

_**XxX**  
_

_(Several Hours Later)_

_Kukaku was receiving medical treatment from squad four at their barracks. It seemed that two hollows had attacked that Plus and Kaien and Miyako fought them off. Kaien and Miyako didn't have too much difficulty with their hollows, however they had been held up because one of the hollows had surprised Kaien with a lucky hit, hence his injury. However, once they had left a hollow that had hidden came up behind Kukaku and attacked her._

_After they had killed the hollow, Miyako performed a quick **Konso **and they traveled straight back to the Seireitei to get Kukaku medical attention._

_Miyako, Kaien, and Naruto were all sitting in a wiating room in the squad four barracks. Ganju had been dropped off with a friend of Miyako and Kaien's injury had already been taken care of._

_After over an hour of waiting, a squad for healer came walked up to them._

_"Kukaku, is now out of critical condition and is now stable. You can see her if you wish." with that, he walked off briskly, having other matters to attend to._

_Sighing in relief, the group quickly made it to Kukaku's room. Naruto opened the door and was the first inside, dashing over to the bed._

_"Kukaku!" He cried._

_There Kukaku lay. Her right side was completely wrapped up but Naruto was relieved to see she was okay. Then he looked closer at her right arm, or rather _lack _of an arm._

_"Kukaku... Y-y-your... A-arm."_

**(End Flashback Within a Flashback)**

_That was why he wanted, no, needed to become a shinigami. So that he could protect his family. Ever since that day Naruto had thrown himself into training, studying, and preparing himself for all the aspects of the life of a shinigami. If he had just been quicker, or stronger, he might have saved Kukaku from the loss of her arm. To this day he still felt it was his fault._

_Looking at Kaien with a fierce gaze, Naruto answered him. :I _need _to become a shinigami to protect the ones I love!"_

_Kaien smiled at him then "Then I guess we better get you enrolled in the academy._

**(End Flashback)**

**XxX**

(Present Day)

_'That's right. I have to protect them. Kaien-nii, Kukaku-nee, Miyako, and little Ganju. I have to protect all of them.'_

Naruto continues throughout the rest of his classes that day with a bit more vigor than usual, throwing himself into his Zanjutsu and Hakuda spars.

Finally, after the last class of the day, Naruto ended up in his dorm room. The room was fairly small and consisted of two small beds, two closets, two desks, and two bedside tables. In between the beds was a medium sized window which brought in a little light. The room was pretty drab, with neutral tan walls.

Naruto sat cross-legged on his bed completing his customary afternoon meditation with his Asauchi. As he finished up he heard the door to his dorm room open and saw his roommate, Daisuke Otaru, enter.

Because dorms were organized by age and not class, Daisuke was first year and Naruto's age. Daisuke was about 5'6 and of meium build. He had wavy ruffled black hair and onyx colored eyes. His face had an eternally bored expression and he and Naruto had a few things in common. One of them being that they both slept in class... _Often. _However, while Naruto could still effortlessly pass each test, Daisuke was hanging onto his grades by the skin of his teeth. Even though Naruto and Daisuke were roommates, they weren't necessarily friends, more like friendly acquaintances. The sad thing was, Daisuke was probably still Naruto's best friend at the academy, he didn't really socialize much.

The extent of friendship they had though would be Naruto helping Daisuke study, and Daisuke trying to get Naruto to have fun.

"Yo. Naruto." Daisuke called out to him.

Naruto looked up at Daisuke, "Hey Daisuke."

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked.

Naruto put up a look of annoyance at being interrupted "What does it look like? I'm meditating. You should try it sometime, it's said to promote intelligence."

"What are you meditaking for?"Dasuke continued to irritate Naruto.

Naruto felt sure Daisuke was being annoying on purpose, he decided to tell him anyway.

"It's _meditating _and I'm _trying _to imprint my reiryoku essence into my Asauchi, this will in turn cultivate the blades own spirit until the reiryoku consolidates and the Asauchi will transform into my zanpaktou." Naruto explained, if a little testily.

Daisuke looked at him blankly for a few moments then said "I have no idea what you just said."

At this Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch repeatedly. He sighed, "I'm trying to make my own zanpaktou by focusing my reiryoku into the blade." he said exasperatedly.

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

Naruto glared at him, then said "Whatever." dismissing Daisuke and returning to meditation.

_'calm your mind.' _Naruto reiterated to himself as he closed his eyes and focused.

Daisuke, seeing that Naruto was now ignoring him, pulled out a book and sat on his own bed.

(1 Hour Later)

Naruto finished up his meditation. He was beginning to become aggravated. He was _so close _to creating his zanpaktou but that last peice just wouldn't come. _'I need to ask nii-san about this next time I see him. He can probably help.'_

Naruto looked at the clock on his bedside table 9:43. _'Almost time for bed' _he thought to himself. Looking around he saw Daisuke reading a book... Wait Daisuke... _reading?_

He got over and walked to Daisuke's bed. He appeared to have fallen asleep reading. '_what is he reading' _he thought to himself.

Naruto looked at the book's title... "_Naruko Shippuden"._

_'__I should have known Daisuke would only read manga.'_

Naruto quickly changed into his pajamas (He couldn't sleep without his doggy hat) turned out the light and went to bed.

**XxX**

Naruto stood in white room. It had no doors, windows, or decorations. Just white... _everywhere_. He wore the simple white kimono of one who had just entered the Soul Society. In front of him lay a sword in its sheath. It was incredibly simple. It had a black and white handle, a white guard, and a white sheath. Even though it was so simple, it had a soft elegance to it.

**"Hello" **A small, lilting voice spoke out.

Naruto looked around but saw no one else.

_'Who said that?' _He thought.

**"I did" **The... whatever it was, spoke again.

Naruto turned to the only other thing in the room, the sword.

**"I've waited so long to meet you"**

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked aloud.

**"I don't know what my name is. Can you tell me?"**

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name." Naruto told the sword.

**"Of course you can. You made me"**

Naruto tried to respond, but couldn't say anything.

**"Hello?** **Can you here me?"**

**"Naruto?"**

**XxX**

**********Eishōhaki(1)-** A class of Kidō Incantation where the Kidō practitioner forgoes using a spoken incantation at all. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kidō, it drastically weakens the spell. While anyone well versed in Kidō can use this technique, it is most effective when done by a skilled practitioner, otherwise the spell could utterly fail.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? I was really wanting to write this for a while, because they never mentioned _why _Kukaku lost her arm, and I wanted to look at that. You guys get a little glimpse of his zanpaktou. As you can see, it has formed yet, so zanpaktou suggestion will still be going on for a few chapters. Don't forget to vote on the poll I put up. Lastly, REVIEW, the more you review the more I wanna write, the faster you get to read my parcels of goodness. Peace.**


	3. Party?

**Chapter 3: Party?**

**XxX**

** A/N: Hi guys! Tengoku no Arashi here for another installment of "Silence". Last chapter I got a couple of good reviews and I'm glad your excited keep on reviewing, every one helps!**

**iALERT!~Only a few people**** asked me anything about Naruto's ZANPAKTOU so after the next chapter I will not be accepting any more suggestions (Meaning tell me NOW or it won't happen.) as I will have to reveal it's personality and name etc. The same goes for NARUTO'S PAIRING, because I need to know who he'll be with to actively plot out what comes next so vote NOW on the poll I set up if you haven't yet! Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Current Rankings for Naruto's pairing:**

1. Soifon

2. Momo

3. Rangiku & Rukia (Tied for 3rd)

4. Nel

5. Everyone else.

**Everyone is pretty close so it's still anybody's game!**

**If I have left out anyone you specifically want to see in the poll, review and tell me them or P.M. me and if enough people ask, then I will add them to the poll. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, I do own the idea that I wished I owned Naruto.**

**XxX**

"Sanity? Sorry, but I don't remember having such a useless thing in the first place." -Zaraki Kenpachi

**XxX**

**"Hollow/Monster/Zanpaktou Speaking"**

_**"Hollow/Monster/Zanpaktou Thinking'**_

"Shinigami/Human/Arrancar Speaking"

_'Shinigami/Human/Arrancar Thinking'_

**Technique/Zanpaktou Name**

_Flashback Words_

**XxX**

The dorm house of a certain blond was currently in a distressing state. Lights flashed constantly out of the windows and a mighty uproar echoed through the usually quiet academy.

_'How in Hueco Mundo did Daisuke convince me to do this?' _Was the thought at the forefront Naruto's mind. Along with '_Troublesome' _and '_A few friends my ass.'_

If you hadn't already guessed, Naruto's dorm house was currently the center of an uproarous party. What were they celebrating? Why Naruto's graduation of course. Well, more like the confirmation that he would graduate at the end of the year, he would still attend the academy for the duration of the year. And you can guess who's idea that was.

Still, Naruto was glad he was able to convince Kaien he didn't need to spend more than a year at the academy. Ever since he had _finally _become a lieutenant two years prior,he'd been much harder to convince on manners such as this. Still, Naruto was very glad and had reason to celebrate. After all, the deciding factor in him winning the argument was the manifestation of Naruto's zanpaktou.

**(Flashback- Yesterday Morning)**

_The yesterday morning Naruto had woken up from a dream that he couldn't quite remember. He knew that it was important but he couldn't get a hold of it. All he could remember was a voice saying name._

_'Oh well.' Naruto dismissed the strange dream from his thoughts._

_As Naruto stretched his arms, yawned and began the process of starting his mind for the day,he turned to the side and froze in shock. Sitting there, beside his bed, was a sword. Not just any sword, a _zanpaktou. The unique spiritual pressure it possessed identified it as such immediately.

_The blade had an elegant beauty to it. The hilt was black snd blue, while the pommel was bronze. The blade of the sword was about a half foot longer than a normal katana and two inches wider. Finally, the sheath was a dark blue. The least Naruto could say was... it was beautiful._

_Naruto quickly recovered his wits and slowly reached out and touched it. Immediately when his hand made contact with the zanpaktou, a shock raced through Naruto's body and in that one instant, everything... shifted. The feeling was hard to explain, but if Naruto had to put it into words, he would say that it felt like a peice of him a that was gone his entire life, had finally returned. Strangely as Naruto grabbed a hold of th- no his zanpaktou, the blade began... humming?_

**(End Flashback)**

"Oi! Naruto!" A cry came from behind Naruto.

Turning, he saw the speaker to be Daisuke, who was standing by two smiling girls. Rolling his eyes, Naruto walked over.

"What Daisuke?" Naruto asked Daisuke as he reached the group.

Daisuke pointed to the girl to his right, an orange haired girl who wore the girls academy uniform. Except that at the chest it was a little... _loose _to accommodate her rather large assets.

"Let me introduce you to my friends here. Naruto, meet Matsumoto Rangiku." Naruto nodded to her and she smirked.

Then pointing to the other girl, a petite dark haired girl also wearing the girls uniform, Daisuke said, "and this is Hinamori Momo" Momo waved at him.

Daisuke continued on, "Rangiku is a 6th year about to graduate and Momo is a freshman like me."

Naruto bowed polity to the girls, "A pleasure to meet you." (Miyako _had _instilled the etiquette necessary for one of a clan into him after all.)

"Naruto here," Daisuke continued "is graduating this year to, just like you Rangiku, even though he's only a fifth year."

Momo looked surprised, "_he couldn't be much older than Shiro-chan" _she thought _'I wonder how he's a fifth year?'_

"I would have graduated already if it weren't for Kaien-nii" Naruto grumbled to himself.

Rangiku turned to Naruto and asked him "You don't mean Kaien _Shiba_, lieutenant of squad 13 do you? Voted handsomest man in the Seireitei last month in _Shinigami Weekly."_

Daisuke answered Rangiku :You didn't know? Naruto is of the Shiba clan, he's Kaien's liitle brother."

Rangiku turned to Naruto, excited, "Really? Wow!" she turned to Daisuke and teasingly said, I didn't expect Daisuke-_chan _to know anyone from a _noble family._"

"Rangiku!" Daisuke whined. "I know people, I am actually quite the social center."

Right," Naruto said "a social center of nobodies_."_

"Yeah," Daisuke repeated "a social center of nob- wait, no I'm not!"

Both Rangiku and Momo burst out laughing.

Suddenly there was a crash (Which suspiciously sounded like a vase) and Naruto rushed off to find the source of the noise, shouting.

"Whoever did that, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

**XxX**

(Several Days Later)

It was coming towards the end of yet another uneventful day at the academy. The end of term was at hand and students were getting excited to be going home for the break (In Rangiku and Momo's case), worried about passing (In Daisuke''s case), or ... sleeping (In Naruto's case).

The bell for the day rang and as students immediately rushed to get out of the room as quickly as possible, the instructor was shouting out,

"Don't forget to check the class ranking board!" (A/N: I assume they have these in Japan, if not tell me.)

However his voice was soon drowned out by the stampede of students.

As the instructor turned, shuffling his papers, he spotted a solitary student left behind.

"Shiba-kun!" he called out, "class is over, you can leave."

"Wasat?" was his answer as Naruto yawned. Suddenly, he looked about and realized what had happened.

"Damn!" He sprinted off towards the door.

As he left, the instructor shook his head. What was he going to do with him?

(Courtyard Later)

In the school courtyard, a large gathering of students were pushing and shoving to get a look at the class ranking boards. At the very back of this crowd, stood Naruto, who of course was trying to get a look as well. However, due to his small stature, he couldn't even get a glimpse.

After several minutes of this, Naruto finally got fed up. Jumping above the crowd, he began hopping to the front on the heads of the protesting students. Finally reaching the front, Naruto saw the boards.

He looked at the very top of each board. Kido: Shiba Naruto, Zanjutsu: Shiba Naruto, Hoho: Shiba Naruto, Hakuda: Shiba Naruto... Wait what was that beside Hakuda?

Next to Naruto's was another name in the first spot... Soifon.

'_Who's that? I've never heard of her before.'_

Naruto was actually very suprised. It would take some serious skill to tie with him in Hakuda. While Hakuda certainly wasn't his best subject, he was still very skilled in hand-to-hand fighting. Courtesy of Kaien drilling it into his head... Repeatedly.

(Flashback 4 Years Ago)

_"Kaien-nii" Naruto whined, "Why do I have to practice Hakuda? I'll never need it."_

_Kaien raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "Of course you will, it's essential to becoming a shinigami. Isn't that what you want to be?"_

_"Yeah, but why do I need to learn to fight wth my hands? If I ever see a hollow, all I'll need is my zanpaktou or kido to beat it." Naruto of course was bored with Hakuda. He would much rather learn to use a sword of make explosions with Hadou._

_"Think about it this way Naruto; What if you ever lost your sword in battle? You'd need Hakuda then. Also, some zanpaktou don't change to weapons in their shikai or bankai. Look at Yoruichi-taichou. Her zanpaktou doesn't become a weapon. She would need hakuda to defend against an enemy if she weren't able to use her shikai effectively against an enemy, or if they got to close." Kaien explained._

_"Yeah, but there is always kido if zanjutsu fails." The blond said._

_"True, but what if you were somehow cut off from your reiryoku. Or what if you had to be stealthy in that situation? I can think of any number of situations were hakuda is useful. Not only that, but practicing it is one of the ways shinigami keep in shape." Kaien replied. _

_Now that the explanation was done, Kaien walked over to the blond and hit him atop the head, "Now get back to practicing that kata!"_

(End Flashback)

Naruto wondered if he'd ever get the chance to spar with this Soifon.

'_Oh well' _Naruto thought as he headed to his dorm, he had to pack.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, but exam week is coming up and I haven't had a lot of time to write, so I decided that I'd go ahead and post what I had so far. But I hope you enjoyed it! The purpose of this chapter was to introduce some of the characters, reveal a few things, etc. Remember to REVIEW, about NARUTO's PAIRING or VOTE ON THE POLL. The same goes for Naruto's , I hope you enjoyed it, I gotta go study. Arashi out.**


	4. Authors Note

I'm sorry I havent updated, but I really just lost my drive to continue this story. That being said, I will at some point continue it, just not at this point in time. On a side note, I have been putting some touches on a NEW story... I'll just leave it there... without any details... If you ask me nicely I might tell you something... Ja ne!

Tennorashi


End file.
